Justin a Cat?
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: What happens when Blair makes justin a Cat and as DWMA try to help him what happens if a Certain Chainsaw Finds him? what happens if justin does'nt want to leave Giriko's side? Justn x Giriko! :P WARNING-T For Safe reasons! -Short Summary- -Side note*it does have an OC in but you'll see why-
1. Is That Justin?

**A/N: I made Justin a kitty : 3 can you tell me if I should continue this? Thank and please be Nice with reviews! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy! ~ Party! - Pinkie pie**

**Sprit's POV**

'**Oh dear…lets lee what lord death says' I thought **_walking into the death room, passing The execution stands into a room with bright blue walls and white Swirly clouds with crosses all over the place_ "Sprit! Your back!" Lord death said "I know I said lunch break but that wasn't one!" Shigami-sama said "I know, I'm sorry lord death but "This may shock you but as I was on a lunch break I found a certain someone" I said to him as I place a carry case down and opened it as I did I made sure lord death was watching "come on little guy" I cooed as a light blonde cat with bluely purple eyes came walking out it had a sliver cross with a shigami skull on. "Is that" Stein started to say "Justin law" he said pointing at the cat I picked up and placed in steins hand "Yes, Yes it is Justin" I said looking at lord death

"Oh and a pretty cat he his" Stein commented looking at him "I noticed it was him by the cross and eyes" I said patting his head admitting a purr "I see now" Stein said as Lord death reached over and took Justin by the scruff of his neck and placed him in his large gloved hands.

"I say" he said looking at him "How did you find him thou?" Lord death looked at me playing with Neko Justin "He was a sleep on the top of the Academy stairs, sir" I said as he put Justin down who walked around the death room. "Really?" Stein said twisting his bolt "I think he's gone" lord death said pointing at were Justin had left "Oh" I said

**Justin's POV**

'**Lets see were's Blair' I thought **_walking down the hall way of DWMA and out the building_** 'It's amazing how she found me and turned me into one' I thought**

_**Flash Back!**_

"_Amen" I said as I got up leave but the doors burst open so I brought out my guillotine blade "Pumpkin, pumpkin Halloween cannon!" Shouted a Woman in purple firing a Orange beam at me "What's that ment to d-" but before I could finished it hit me as I shrunk into a Forum of a Cat 'Look there's my head phones and Robe' I thought Angrily as I tuned to the women who was gone 'The what?' I thought trotting to the Church doors 'I'll just head to DWMA See if any one can help…Most likely not' I also thought as I head to DWMA._

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

'**And most likely not so why stay? Oh well…now lets see if I can be a cat' I thought.**

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's bad but Justin a kitten! Kawaii! Right? Oh Neko means Cat… BTW... Please be nice with Reviews!**


	2. Look Who i Found

**A/N: I'm back! Lolz :) This is were Giriko finds him! Yay! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Justin's POV**

'**This is harder then I though' I mentally sighed, you see what happen was I tried to jump on things like they do but it ended up with me hurting myself and tiring myself out may I say **_so I kept walking till I felt really tired but little did I know I passed out by a Certain Chainsaws House._

**Giriko's POV**

'**Life sucks after being disbanded and losing a battle with that smug Priest who is actually cute, Look at what you're saying!' I shouted at myself 'Stupid Priest' I thought**_I walked out my house just as I was walking a spotted a Light Blonde Colourer cat who was sleeping or passed out…I kneeled and picked him up as I did I noticed the Cat was wearing what that smug Priest wears…__**'This must be his cat or it could be him' I though as the Cat woke up and blinked it's tired Bluely Purple Eyes at me 'Hold on Those eyes the Cross…This is Justin!' I thought as he woke up. **_

"Hey Priest, Long time No see" I said smirking as he hissed at me and clawed. "Now, now… Calm down…I'll let you know something I actually like cats so you're lucky I found you." I said looking at him as his eyes softened as he let out a Little Meow "Were you Trying to talk?" I said as he nodded "Poor Thing…Come on" I said picking him up and cradling him like a Newborn (A/N:I made Giriko a Big softy! :3 )

"Tired?" I said as I set him on the Table has he tilted his head as I place a bowl of milk on the table for him. As he drank it I stroked him Making him send out a Purr "I never thought I'll say this but you very cute as a Cat" as he looked at me and purred more "Done" I said as he licked his lips "Good Boy" I said smiling a bit petting his head

_**Later**_

"Are you asleep" I asked walking into the kitchen were he was indeed a sleep **'He's Cuter as a cat' I thought as a knock came on the door** "What" I said as I answered it, It was those Kid's From DWMA I looked behind me and Justin wasn't there but he was hiding "We've been sent to look for a Cat Named Justin" The girl with the Ash blonde pigtails said as the guy with the white hair shrugged "Haven't seen the fleabag" I said "Okay…" The Albino said has he dragged the girl by her arm.

"Justin!" I shouted as soon as I shut the door, I look at the stairs and noticed a pair of Bluely Purple eyes Look at me "There you are" I said taking him out and brushing him free off dust "Meow" was all he said "How did I get to look after you?" I said "You missing your music I guess" I said as he nodded. "Here" I said turning on my ipod as Trick and Treat by Rin and Len came on "Hey! It's a good song!" I said as he looked at me but close his eyes and listen to it. **'He loves his music doesn't he?' I thought.**

**A/N: Trick and Treat is my most favourite creepy song! Then last doll but any way I hoped you like this one! Be nice with the Reviews…And I'm sorry if it sucked :( **


	3. Searching for Justin 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked Chapter 2 :3 any way This is were Shibusen get pokey with Giriko. :3 I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Justin's POV**

'**I never knew he liked cats…' I thought as I reopened my eyes and saw he was gone 'Now, That's strange' I also thought jumping off the table**_ as soon as my paw's touched the ground I walked all around the place and he wasn't there, So I decided to go check the stairs. I started climbing up them when I heard a Bottle drop, _**'Giriko!' I thought **_going a little bit faster till I got to the first door and opened it. _

_There he was, so I jumped on his bed and then on the desk _"Meow" I said as he looked up and patted my head "Hey" he said as tilted my head at what he was doing as soon as he when back to it. "Hey Justin!" He said as I lied down on his work just to annoy him but he just patted my head.

"I did, a little tag for you, you see" he said picking up a Gray cat collar with a Shigami skull on and a guillotine blade on the other side and to clip it on you had to clip the cross at the back but I noticed on the front in black was my name **Justin Law.** "Want me to put it on…and you don't have to take your cross off" he said as I sat up in front of him so he could put it on.

"Here we go" he said as he clipped it on. I also notice a Sliver bell in the middle of my name. "Suits you" he said **'It's nice but does this mean I belong to him or' I thought as he laughed. And as if he was reading my thoughts **"You don't have to belong to me that is just something so if they find you they'll think some one else put it on you".

_I did the impossible for a cat. I took a plain piece of Paper and a pencil and wrote as he watched 'But no one would know my full name' as his eyes Widened _"Well…I can see your right…but…!" he was trying to say something _so I wrote under the other one 'I think you made this, Because you once had a cat of your own and you've missed it's company so you did this for me' I finished and put it down as I saw something I've never saw, He cried so I pawed his hand as he picked me up and looked at me _"Your very clever at these things aren't you?" he said as he hugged me.

**DWMA**

**Death the kids POV**

"Oi, my farther wants us to go look for the cat again!" I shouted to the others "Again?" Maka said "Yes…Again" Soul said sighing "Let's check that Chainsaw's house again!" Black star shouted "Really?" I said as Patty laughed with black star, Liz was filing her Nails, Maka was about to hit black star with a book, Tsubaki was trying to calm the two down as soul was repeatedly smacking his head on the desk.

This was going to be a Long day!

**Sprit's POV**

"Stein! Lord Death wants to know if you've finished with the cure for the cat" I said "I haven't started because my chemicals wont help…the person who made him a cat will have to do it" He said strapping a Animal down for a Deception lesson "Who?" I said

**Franken Stein's POV**

BLAIR!" the kids shouted "What?" i said looking up "Sorry Stein Blair put a perverted note in soul's pockets "Okay" I said **'I don't know who did it to Justin but they better be able to change him back' I thought**

**A/N: Well Giriko, you have a soft spot for Justin :3. Any who I hoped you like this one I made him a big softy but moving on…Be nice with Reveiws!**


	4. Searching for Justin 2Blair confesses!

**A/N: Hello this one is the second part then the next is it's just for Giriko and Justin. I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Justin's POV**

_I was napping on Giriko's lap until I remembered that Giriko didn't give me my milk (A/N: He's love being here doesn't he?) so I sat up which made him say _"What's wrong Justin?" _I jumped of his lap and meow for him to follow me and jumped on the table _"Oh…Is it that time already?" he said as he patted my head and when to his mini fridge on the counter and opened it getting the milk and a Dish "Here ya go" he said as he put it on the table as he sat down and stroked me while I had my milk.

'**I'm getting used to being here with him…it's amazing how I could hide how I felt about him when I was my Human self. I think I could write it out but I'll just wait until I'm normal' I thought.**

**Blair's POV**

"Blair!" I heard Maka and Soul shout me "In here drinking tea!" I shouted back "What gave you the nerve of giving soul that note!" She shouted "He's cute" I said smiling "Whatever, every one's looking for Justin…Who's a Cat" I heard her say with a sigh as Soul drank out the milk carton "Wait! Are we talking about that cute blonde 17 year old Bluely Purple eyes Priest?" I said

"Yeah…why?" Maka said "Oh…Never mind" I said washing my cup "Hold on one minute!" Maka said "What?!" I wined "how did you know about him?" Maka asked me. "His name is flying around? ...Ha ha" I said trying to reason with her.

"What…do…you…know!" she said creepily making me shiver "OKAY! I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT TO MAKE GIRIKO HAPPY!" I shouted

"YOU WHAT?!" Soul and Maka shouted "Oops the cats outta the bag" I said as they sat me down.

"TALK…NOW!"

**Giriko's POV**

'**What is happening to me? I've made him a collar! I'm I getting to attached to him?' I thought looking down at the cat who was Justin curled up and sleeping. 'He's Cuter as a cat anyway.**

"I wonder who made you a cat" I said to him as he looked up at me and tilted his head.

**Maka's POV**

"So, only your friend can reverse this cat spell thingy?" I said to her as she nodded "She's Called Strawberry" she said smiling "I can take you to her" Blair said standing up. "No, you stay here till later and then we'll go get you" I said glaring a bit at her making her let out a quite "Okay".

"Take us to her later" Soul said patting her shoulder "I'll give them a call on the way to kids" Soul said walking out the door. "We'll be back" I said. "Tell them what happened, go get Blair, see strawberry, Hunt for kitty Justin!" I shouted over soul's raving engine on his motorbike "Sounds like a plan!" he shouted over his shoulder speeding off.

**Blair's POV**

'**I'll call strawberry" I thought**

_I reached for my purple phone with a pumpkin charm on _**'Her number' I thought scrolling though my contacts' **_I pressed the call button as it rung "Hello Blair" she said as she answered "Hiya Strawberry! Could you pop down?" I asked biting my purple painted nail "I guess, Why?" she asked "I did something I can't undo" I said drumming my fingers on the table "I'm on my way" she said as the line went dead._

**A/N: Blair! Why did you do it? Oh well: 3 I hoped you like this chapter the next is were she comes down (Really sort) and then just Griko and Justin. Maybe end on 6 or 7 chapters.**


	5. Getting closer to Giriko and Seached for

**A/N: Hello! Okay! Here is were we meet strawberry and Justin and Griko Of course :3 I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Blair's POV**

'**Any minute!' I thought looking out the window. **_When a knock at the door came I went and opened it. _

_It reviles strawberry in a Short puffy Pink dress with a blue ribbon around her waist, long blue with pink ribbon arm warmers up past her elbow, wearing white tights and Pink High heels._

_She stood there fixing her Blue witch hat, she was same age and height as me and a kitty with strong magic but she just loved listing to music…That's when she can do magic. She had long curly brown hair past her butt and big brown eyes. _

_She stood there messing with her fringe _"Hey miss puffy bottom pink dress" I said poking her shoulder since the dress had no straps. "Oh! Hi! ... Can I come in…I'm sorry I'm full of flu" she said as she let out a sneeze then a cough "Oh yeah! I'll get you some hot Lemon!" I said dragging her into the lounge and sitting her down.

"So…*Sip* (A/N: Drinking the Hot Lemon) what is it you want to tell me about *Sniff*" (A/N: Trying to clear her nose) She said "Well…The is this really cute blonde hair boy with bluely purple eyes and a saw a guy named Giriko –Strawberry spits her drink out- "What?" I said "He was my Ex Boyfriend!" she said coughing "Okay…so he looked lonely, so I turned Justin into a kitty to make him happy and I can't change him back!" I whiled "Well….I'll try and see what I can do" she said rubbing the back of her neck. "Thank you" I said hugging her.

**Kid's POV**

"So Blair turned Justin into a cat?" I said "Yes" Maka said "Can she change him back?" Tsubaki asked "No" Soul said "Then who can?" Liz asked "Strawberry" Soul and Maka said at the same time. "Who?" Patty said "Oh my god! Patty sounds Normal!" Liz said sarcastically "Blair's friend" Maka answered Patty's question "I see" I said.

_**A few seconds later**_

"I've got a plan on how to get Blair to get Strawberry to change him back" Maka said as we all sat at the dining table drink tea "I say when we find Justin, One of us get's Blair I.E- Me or Maka while you look after him, The Blair will drag her friend along, she'll change him back and it'll all be normal again!" Soul said "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka shouted slapping Soul on the head with a Hardback book.

"I said I had a plan. But we need to find Justin First before the plan goes into action" Maka said as Soul was rubbing his head mumbling. "And that plan is?" Liz said boredly.

"Listen closely to the roles your going to have to follow" she said.

**Strawberry's POV**

"Don't you have a book of spells? *Achoo* *Sniff* sorry about that" I said after sneezing and coughing

"As long as your okay it's fine and no" Blair Answered "Luckily I do" I said making a Magic Book appear.

**Giriko's POV**

"Hey Justin" I said as I picked him up so I was eye level with him "when your normal, I think I need to say something to you that I should of said ages ago" I said as he blinked his big Bluely Purple eyes at me while his tail wagged "Is that okay? If yes Show me a Paw if no Then tilt your head" I said to him after a couple of seconds he put his paw up "Good Boy" I said patting his head

**Justin's POV**

'**Now I feel closer to Giriko… one part of me is saying I don't want to leave him but the other half says to go… I don't know what side to listen to' I thought as Giriko carried me up stairs.**

"I've just notice that you'll have to be sleeping here with me tonight" he said while trying to tidy up his desk. I looked at the clock it read 7:30 pm "I normal go to bed at 11 or midnight…depends how I feel" he said "You" he said as I wrote _I go to bed at 8:30 or 9:30 PM _and put the pencil down "Early sleeper Early raiser?" he said as I nodded "Late sleeper Late Raiser" he said.

_**10:00 PM**_

I wrote _I should be asleep_ as he said "Oh yeah…well why don't we both go to bed then as I nodded again. He picked me up as he got in placing me on his chest. "Night Fluff ball he said patting my head as I meowed at him curling up and sleeping.

**A/N:  Yay! Okay instead I might end this from chapter 7- 10 Maybe! But anyway I hope you enjoyed this and Please be nice with the reviews ~ Nya 3 :)**


	6. The plan

**A/N: Now this is were your mind is trying to figure out this little puzzle of 2 chapters! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Blair POV**

"Blair! Blair, come here and hurry!" I heard strawberry shout "What! What's Happen!" I said running down " I've got a Track on Justin's Soul!" she said staring wide eyes I dragged her as I took her (A/N: More liked dragged Her) to DWMA

"I'm sorry to barge in but my friend has a track on Justin!" I shouted as strawberry had her earphones in.

"On the way here I found his I Pod! And Thanks to Blair his Robes and other bits but I can track were he is…believe it or not! I can also tell how he's feeling! But we need to find him" Strawberry pointed out "How is he feeling" Stein said "He's feeling Loved, Happy, Peaceful And sad" Strawberry said. as the kids were gob smacked. "You need to tell Lord Death about it!" Stein said turning his bolt in his head. "Were is he?" she said "I'll take you!" I shouted dragging her.

**Maka's POV**

'**Wait, What?' I thought as I looked at every one and then raised my hand **"Professor. Stein! I shouted "If you send Shibusen troops something bad could happen!" I shouted "Really?" he said "I can tell. So can us/ Blair/strawberry go get him?" I asked "I guess" he said as we got up and rushed down the stairs to the ground.

_**In the Death Room**_

"I see so we'll send the-" Lord Death was cut of as we came in "Sir!" I said panting "You" Soul said panting "Can't" Kid panted out "Send" Liz Panted "The Shibusen Troops!" Black star, Patty and Tsubaki shouted panting. "Oh?" He said tilting his head "That, Is correct kids, Thank you!" Strawberry said with a Smile.

"If you send your troops he could be stuck as a cat forever so It'll be best if you let Me, Blair, Maka, Soul Kid, Patty, Liz, Black star, Tsubaki and Crona Deal with it!" Strawberry shouted "I can change him back!" She also shouted "Well, Off you go then!" he said sending us all out as I grabbed Crona making her Squeak "Were going to need your help" soul said transforming with the rest "O-Okay" she squeaked out.

"I've got a plan I'll explain when were their" She said as Blair was on her pumpkin. "Okay" we all said.

**Giriko's POV**

"You know?" I said as he looked at me "I wish no one would take you away from me but change you back, You Damn Priest" I said chuckling at the last bit as he smiled then glared then smiled. "Hey…want to play?" I asked, as I had this feather toy in my hand ticking his nose with it as he purred and tried to catch it but I moved it so he decided lay on his back trying to get it like that but again failed. "Can't get it?" I asked chuckling when he pounced on the toy as I moved it so he shot a playful glare at me.

"Good Boy" I said patting his head as he got his paws and pushed my hand of his head and teethed into my hand (A/N: 1/6 Of Our animals does that to you sometimes).

"Want some more milk?" I asked as he Nodded and ran out to the kitchen and jumped on the table so I could give him his milk. "Here we go" I said setting the bowl down as he started to drink it. "You little tongue is so cute…along with the swallowing noise" I said as he purred.

_**Some were in the middle of a Forest close to Giriko's House**_

**Strawberry's POV**

"Okay so here's the plan, I'll knock on the door with Blair and ask to come in while you guys sneak thought the window. And it's a big one…be quite thou. You Guys try and find Justin and bring him to us and we'll return him to normal." I said

"And when she does as soon as you hear a Poof you may want to turn around for the girls of course and other boys too. Because that next sight won't be pretty" Blair said as Tsubaki, Maka and Crona blushed while patty shouted "He'll be Nude!" while laughing "Patty…Calm down please" Liz said annoyed at her sister.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Black star shouted as I grabbed his shoulder and shushed him "Be quite! You Buffoon!" I shouted at him quietly "Okay! And I'm not a Monkey!" he said "I said Buffoon! You loud-mouth Ninja whose supposed to be quite!" I shouted quietly again "Shut up both of you before I Maka chop you!" Maka said


	7. The Change and The Last Chapter!

**A/N: Yay! Last Chapter where he becomes human again! And by any chance if you'll like to make a sequel from the end but then please do but PM me first! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Giriko's POV**

"You know Justin, I once had a Ex Girlfriend named Strawberry she was very sweet but I had to break it off…because this side you see now if the really soft side of me I didn't want to hurt her because she was kind and lovely but she was witch but after that, for some reason I started taking interest in guys and you are my first Interest that'll like to never let that go" I said to him while he was napping. **'Heavy sleeper?' I thought.**

**Blair's POV**

'**any minute now' I thought **again biting my finger nail. "Aren't we meant to be going to the plan?" I asked poking strawberry. "Okay" Strawberry said and sighed grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the door.

"Here we go" She said knocking on the door "Who's Tha-" Giriko started but stopped "Oh…Hey Strawberry" he said rubbing his neck "Hey…Can we come in?...Please?" she begged in her sweetie pie voice "Fine" he said and moved so we could go in. I followed the plan and went to the lounge while she kept him busy.

**Kid's POV**

"Now, to the window" I said quietly leading them to the window strawberry showed. After we got in me spilt, Maka and Soul Search upstairs, black*Star and Tsubaki search down here with Me, Liz and Patty.

I heard Strawberry talking to Giriko and Blair searching the lounge.

**Justin's POV**

'**Is…is that the kids?' I thought **my tail wagging as I ran and hide under his bed right and the back closing my eyes.

"Maka!" I heard Soul whisper loudly "What?" she said searching under the bed, but I was right back in the dark with my eyes shut. "Just leave it, he's not in here" he said dragging her out and going into the next room.

'**Please don't let them find me' I thought as I heard more foot steps.**

**Blair's POV**

we met up in the Kitchen and told each other that we couldn't find him. "Can't you just ask him to go get him?" I Kid asked strawberry who was tapping her lip in thinking.

"The out come might not be pretty" she said glancing towards Giriko who stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Meaning?" Maka said "Meaning he might tell us to get out so we can't help him or he'll lie" she said pointing on her fingers.

"Damn! Can't you say you can help turn him normal?" Soul said "Well I don't think he would believe me" she said as we watched him go up stairs. "Need me, Shout me" he said grunting.

**Giriko's POV**

"Justin!" I whisper "Come on out and be quite" I whisper again, as he crawled out from under the bed. He was covered in dust so I picked him up and once again brushed me free of Dust. "Man! those guys are searching for you like there is no tomorrow!" I said patting his head as he curled up on my lap purring.

"I guess the times come huh?" I said as he turned to look up at me nuzzling my hand. "I wonder if you can re-use your weapon ability when you change back" I said stroking him. "Then you'll have to go back to that Damn Shigami guy!" I said angry well far off of Angry.

"Well I guess I should take you down to them" I said sadly picking him up "Alright?" I said looking at him as he put both his paws on my face making me chuckle.

**Maka's POV**

"Okay, you damn people!" Giriko shouted coming down, "If your looking for Justin law here he is!" I said angry showing them him "Strawberry can change him back now!" Patty shouted. "You can do that?" he said wide eyes. "Yep, Blair made him a cat as a gift for you to smile. By the looks of it…He has, so were going to change him back" she answered.

"Maka! Put his stuff on the table" She ordered me "On!" I said "Giriko place him on the table" she ordered. "On" he said. "Here we go" she said putting her hand on his head and Mumbling something as a Bright yellow light went around him.

"Might wanna turn away" she said as we all turned.

**Justin's POV**

as soon as she mumbled something this bight light went around me I had to shut my eyes as an reaction. Then when it was finished i let out a "Whoa" because the room was spinning. **'There's my robes' I thought **picking them up and putting them on "Well I guess you can look now I said.

"Is…that a Cat collar around your neck?" Liz asked playing with the bell. "It's a long story" I said "Okay" she said. "By the way giriko!" I caught his sight "Snice you won't say it, I will…I love you" I said blushing a bit as well as him. The next bit shocked me. He kissed me and replied "I love you too, Damn Priest" he said and chuckled.

"Oops, Justin…I guess the spell had side affects." The one with the long brown hair said "Why?" I said and tilted my head. "Because…just look in the full Body mirror" she said as I did "I still have the ears and tail!" I shouted "Oops! He he" she said awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"Well that make's what going to happen upstairs fun" I heard Giriko say. "Why?" I asked "because" He said licking my neck then picking me up and putting me over his shoulder "I didn't want to know that!" I shouted

"Lets just say we don't want to find out what's going to happen up there" I heard Maka say as the all closed the door.

**A/N: I did say you can do a squeal if you wanted just leave me a little PM message. But any who! I hope you like this story! If you did be nice with reviews!**


End file.
